Irken is my name!
by TurnTechGallows
Summary: I had walked to the bathroom with my friends which is normal.As I washed my hands with water they sizzled a bit. As I stared at my hands for a couple of seconds I finally said something "My hand is burning AND I really Don't CARE!" With all the Clues Pointing to the obvious. Like Always you have to blame Zim. ZaDr is implied I have no idea! OC's And I prob will redo this story
1. Chapter 1

Back from my break .Who missed me ? *cricket sounds* Well on with that I'm making the sequal i'm working on Invader Bre-z:Lies (Do I always have to write it like that hmm..).So i'm writting this because I had A dream of it and I had this totaly in my 's going to be a great story or so it is about Me in my class one day well normal day but I figure out I'm irken and I need Zim Help but Dib comes in but Dib and Zim are Dating in this because I love ZaDr ohh the well stuff don't go the way it I hope you like it .And this is how I act I'm really not making up how act this l00% true aceept the irkeness but water dose burn me sometimes and I turns into a wound still wondering so here it is dun dun.

I was sitting in class in my chair in the teacher was droning about something ,as I doodled on my binder of little skulls.I did this everytime but eh I shrugged the teacher usualy catched me but the bell rang I walked to bathroom to wash my friends jumped out nowhere into my face.I looked at them with a frown then I shrugged.D just looked at me and started laughing at me on the floor.J was just eating a candy and had dropped on the ground when D started was just talking to KK about something. "What do you'll always do this D?"I asked going in the restroom washing my eyes I was sleepy .Soon I felt my hands Sizzling A little I looked at it my hands not really caring. "You know my hands are burning and I really don't care."I said not really caring again. "There must be a Science-y way Bre-z."Bb yelled I just stared at her then shrugged .

Me and D and J walked down the hallway we were late to class but eh didn't care we missed acouple of minutes of class so as we walked down the hallway to the Exit door we were friend had saw S and B talking by the exit door and decided to call them I had a Kinda crush on them we had fights always and we were bestfriends its like he knew everything about me espicaly B.

"Oh hey Brend you'll skipping class again can we come."He said. He had blue eyes and blonde hair that was eyes always sparkled in my eyes but I just always said I t was the wind.

"Sur why not BB and KK decided not come they have scince class together and they love science."I said walking outside the door with them following and D and J muttering stuff about me and Him together not a we crosed the tracks. We got to my house I walked up the stairs with a carrot and my friends had chips each .No was home so I shrugged.

"You know Bret and Taco what do you think of my room?"I asked them as they looked at me.B and S looked at me it was black my whole room my bed was red with black checkered pattern.

"It's alright."both said .

As we talked about stuff and people throwing chesse socks around and someone who brought a knife to school and random crap .I said bye to them and went to test the water on my hand.

I t burned like a bitch when I put full a bucket on it of water I got mad.

As I dried my hands so I wouldn't sizzle no more I sat on my bed and stared at the wall .

I did this alot when I was helped me get alot off my mind.

I thought something quick I know someone burns to water.A green skin kid.

Named...

_Zim..._

_**Great isn't it. No if this is true This is what everyone's called and you figured "B" name is Bret but we call him B. S name will be later and so All would be uncovered.**_

_**Please R&R ?**_

_**I will try to update with my stories right now and stuff like this cuz I have school in to weeks which suck then I have some meeting stoopid teachers. We R&R like I said.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Heh I'm back even though I got one Review I like those kinds.I t says keep on going for me .Improving thats all i Need lots of people need that no one's you say your perfect your never going to move here it is.

As I soon said that I sat down thinking where he lives .I don't know where he lives.I went down stairs to get something for my headache for my head.

"Hmm maybe I am crazy .Or not I'm still talking aloud weird."I said to myself aloud.

I went to the couch and layed down and put on my Mp3 as I listned to Skye Sweetnam human.

I soon fell asleep soundly.I was in my dreams I sometimes had dreams but eh.

***Dream world***

**I was in a Dark black room I looked around and got up and walked you can hear were was nothing .As I looked around and tripped over something I looked down And noticed I was bleeding .I put my hand on my leg and looked to see how much blood was coming out .My blood was a blue-ish color I screamed and backed away and got up.**

**"Why is my blood blue?" I said to myself.**

**A dark figure with yellow-ish honey eyes I can only see looked at me.**

**"You will know later my dear you will know I'm a part of you."the shadow-y figure said and left.**

**I then woke up.**

***Real life***

"W-hat !" I said falling off the couch and checking my leg for blood.

"No blood I guess it was just a what did that mean.I have lots of weird-ish dreams but this."I said to myself.

I saw the door open to reveal my brother.I looked at him then he just walked over to me put the bag down he had and picked me up.

"Put me down I could die .Put me down."I said screaming.

He then put me down I looked at him then sat sat by me.

"So why were you talking to yourself again."My bro asked.

"You wouldn't understand." I said looking down sad.

"Maybe I won't but tell me." He said looking at me and texting.

"Well today when I was in school I was washing my hands and well they started burning or Sizzling you might say." I said looking at him sadly.

"That's weird Water dosen't burn me it's like your alien Haha."H e said laughing.

I then looked at him then shrugged.

"But also had this dream I had blue blood pouring out my leg in this dark room and this pair of honey -yellow eyes told me it's apart me And I will know that part later something like that it seemed so real."I said almost yelling it .

"I don't what to say about theat brend maybe it's something that's warning you or something."He said looking at me sadly.

"Maybe but I need to talk to Zim."I said walking to the stairs."

"Oh and thanks for talking to me."I said walking up the stairs.

"It's no promblem."He said.

I walked up the stairs I'll just talk to Zim tommorow.

_**Okay that was weird i'm going to update some picts of this on my DA account :Takerzisbak**_

_**This is kinda creepy when you have that exact dream well I had i t felt like it needed to be in ~R&R~!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Gosh I haven't been on in a while gosh I couldn't write .Writer's block that's a started 3 weeks ago I have lots of work in Math gosh it's like they want top kill I need to stop talking onto the story 'Irken is my name'.

Chapter 3.

As I walked into the cafeteria for breakfeast my friends sitting in the table going crazy .I waved back and walked to the restroom as my friend called my name .I ignored them as I looked in the from the lack of some sleep.I put my jacket on and walked out of the restroom.

While walking back to the Junior High with my looked at me weird I hadn't said anything radom."So have you'll heard anything around the school yet D."I said finally.

"No why?"She asked looking at me with her brown eyes.

I shrugged and walked to the computer lab as I typed like usual.

After typing crazy I saw the principle come in.'Probably to give papers or something like that.'I thought.

"Brend will you come over here for a minute."The teacher said nevously.

I shrugged and walked over to her to see what they wanted.I saw the slip that said I.S.S I eyes grew wide ."What's wrong?"I asked questionly If I hadn't known.

"You have been skipping class lately and that results in I.S.S Bre.I know your never in trouble like this ."He replied kindly voice.I wasn't suprised at all yes I have been skipping class but they didn't have to send me to I.S.S what would my followeres think.

The bell rang as the he took me to the office all my followers look at me from the wall each lined up.

I heard pleading,snickers and comments of how I was a badass and people saying: "Bre come on you can't leave yet."They yelled.

I then i walked I saw a green-head boy and a big head boy walking together I knew had to talk to how?

Gosh I'm getting nowhere if I keep watching Death Note while writing this so here it is.

It's short but at least its something. ^-^


End file.
